thehomefandomcom-20200214-history
SCS
Steel, cotton and stone or SCS were the primary materials the Homelanders used for producing the majority of goodies. Overview The Homelanders had adopted a sustainability course ever since they became sapient. They decided to use natural resources with proper responsibility and thriftily, so usage of extremely common and easily recyclable materials became the everyday reality. Aside from these common materials, the Homelanders also use many others, such as biodegradable plastic, made from plants. But all these materials are dwarfed by the three major ones. Steel Steel is widely used to produce an uncountable amount of goodies, including buildings, furniture, packagings, ropes, instruments, cutlery, tableware and many other. Iron and carbon of which steel is made are very common in the planet's crust, coming in forms of iron ore and coal. The other elements used to make special grades of steel aren't needed in such big quantity. Another huge advantage of steel is a high recycling potential, because scrap iron can be used many times over. The Homelanders recycle all the steel they produce, which results in huge savings of natural resources. In the past, there was a wide usage of greenhouse gases filters and capture technologies ensure a small amount of them during steel production. But after discovery of DRI method, which required natural gas instead of coke and, therefore, was less harmful to the environment, the Homelanders switched to this method. It was used for a very long time. Even when they discovered the antimatter-catalyzed nuclear propulsion, most of their mills used DRI method to produce steel. Only when they managed to make enough hydrogen gas via electrolysis of water with electricity, provided by renewable energy, they switched to green steelmaking, using hydrogen and emitting only water vapor. Steel mills are fully automated and controlled by artificial intelligence. Cotton Cotton is gathered by cotton pickers from P'n'CPs (paper and clothes plants) and used to produce clothes and paper. The Homelanders don't need clothes to cover their bodies or to get warm, but some of them like to wear it out of simple desire to beautify themselves . Most common clothes made of cotton are hoodies, caps and scarves. Cotton paper is stronger and more reliable than cellulose paper, that comes from the trees. It is another reason why the Homelanders use cotton for paper manufacturing -- they prefer to ignore trees as a source of cellulose due to a threat of deforestation. Since P'n'CPs are genetically modified, they can resist many natural hazards and have higher median productivity than natural plants. To meet their paper demands early on, the Homelanders also widely used hemp from cannabis plants. Stone Stone, such as granite and marble is mostly used to build residential houses and some types of furniture. A numerous advantages of natural stone, such as high resistance to natural disasters, environmental-friendly structure and longevity made them ideal for such purposes. Before the Homelanders developed certain technologies that made possible limited bioshphere manipulation, they were forced to relatively frequently change living locations in order to maximise the outcome of their activities. During those times they built steel modular houses, easy to make, mantain and recycle. But after developing aforementioned technologies, the Homelanders settled down in their current location, and a new need of strong, safe and longevous building materials arisen. That problem was addressed by a wide usage of natural stone. Present After Final Singularity these materials and ways to process them became obsolete. Category:Lifestyle Category:Obsolete technologies